


Accept

by meliedevour



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliedevour/pseuds/meliedevour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for reading— this is my very first attempt to write a FF in english (I write in Italian since 2006)</p></blockquote>





	Accept

Ivory stood up and walked almost blindly across the tiny apartment towards the entrance.

The door didn’t give off a sigh, opening in front of her. Her glance was still low but she knew who was the one who knocked. Perhaps the only person who could have done it in the middle of the night.

She raised her gaze to his beautiful haunted face up there above hers, smiling. But as soon as she could focus his expression, she became alert. He was standing motionless, his eyes frozen more than usual, literally cold and still.

“Good morning Loki” she whispered, narrowing his eyes both for the weak light and in concern.

He didn’t move for a little more, then, as encouraging himself, breathed in a bit and looked at her.

“Can I come in?”

She moved in a bit in response, letting him walk in towards the pillow covered stolen bench just under the big, open window.

He was looking outside to the dark, blank sky above London, of perhaps just looking away from her.

She wasn’t sure what she should do. She slowly dragged her feet lingering, then grabbed one of the two chairs at the table and turned it towards him. She stretched to grab a wool cardigan to cover herself from the gentle night breeze, than sat down facing him.

“How are you?” she murmured, her mouth still dried up from the sleep, and the question sounded more stupid then she thought, once come to sound.

He looked at her, still taking time, his eyes thoughtful as never she had seen them before. Not that she had had the chance to see them too often, at least, not in the last couple of months. He stood tall even sitting, symmetric, his hands in each other on his lap, straight back and fierce shoulders, perpetually looking down to her eyes, matter of heights.

She raised his eyebrows with encouragement and curiosity, trying not to be distracted by his pale looking skin, almost iridescent in the half light of the street lamps.

A deep breath again, invisible and inaudible.

“I’m pregnant with your baby.” Loki spat out.

A moment of deep, deaf silence came to surround them both, insulating them from life, making her head spin just for a split second, but so intensively she could eventually fall on the floor.

For just a moment, every sound, every voice, every noise played in her head so loud she had to hold his breath not to burst out screeming herself. Just a moment, then again silence.

The noise of the few cars in the street outside, the night birds chirping and the wind slowly returned the only sounds around her, and she felt like just out of amnesia.

she blank her eyes once or twice, her mouth tight.

“What?” was everything she could say.

He looked deeply crestfallen, looked down without tilting his head, until his eyes closed.

She repeated “What do you mean you’re… how?”

He looked up like he was about to assault her with hasty words, but bit his tongue instead and stayed silent.

It was then that she realized how serious he was being, realized how real it all was. She took his hands in hers, pulled them and squeezed them with emotion.

He looked surprised at that point, like he gave for granted from the beginning that she would have a bad reaction. He looked in her eyes, as her lips bent into a smile.

“This is real, isn’t it” she assured herself, and he painfully smiled in turn.

“It is” his voice was broken, in spite of his perfect posture.

All she could think about was that she would be a parent, anytime soon. With delicacy, she bend over, sliding on his lap, bringing her hands on his neck and cheeks. She pulled him towards her gently, brushing her lips against his, then turning it into a deep, slow kiss, her hands moving from the neck to the shoulder to the back and up again in his black hair, kissing him with all her love.

They stopped then, not parting themselves, foreheads matching, noses side by side, mouths a breath away.

“You’re not leaving me alone, then” he sighed, not completely sure yet.

“Loki how could you think I would do such a thing” she responded, slightly but honestly offended.

“I don’t know” he admitted, tightening his eyes.

“I love you, Loki” she declared firmly, pushing him to look in her eyes “I truly do.”

She could see him taking another deep breath, filling his lungs, then lifting his head.

He smiled, barely visibly but she noticed.

“I’m happy, Loki. A little confused, maybe, but...” she murmured, beginning to fail containing emotions

He caressed her cheek “It’s all very simple. You’re going to be a mother. The mother of my child. You shall come to Asgard with me, and raise this creauture with all the...”

“Wait, wait” she interrupted “I think we should discuss this a little better, I...”

“Ivory, no. You can’t have hesitations of any kind.”

“I don’t! I don’t. I...”

He looked at her waiting

“It’s not even about me that I’m worried about. How does your family feel about all this?”

He chuckled with resentment.

“No, no, listen” she urged, before he could spit out some venom about his father “Tell me do you _really_ think Asgard is the safest and peaceful place you our child to grow up in?”

He took a moment to think, still looking right into her clear eyes “We will discuss this better” She didn’t claim vistory, but she was happy he changed his mind, or thought to do so.

“Do you know if it’s a boy, or a girl?” she asked.

He breathed in “I can’t be sure” pondered a bit and continued “but I think a girl.”

“Lune” she murmured.

“Hel” he rectified.

“No way.” she giggled “An old tradition here on Midgard says that the daughters’ names have to be decided by their mothers, otherwise —”

“There’s no such thing.” he remarked.

She sighed in a smile. “Aria”

“Alfhild”

She widened her eyes in disbelief “Alba”

“Dagny”

She challenged him “Sif!”

He frowned, like what she said was the most gross thing “What was the first one?”

“Lune. Lune Lokison.” She smiled sweetly.

“—Lokadottir.” he corrected “for a daughter.”

She looked up in wonder “Lune Lokadottir”

“Maybe” he stuck up his nose.

She kissed him. Despite all the thousand of questions arising in her mind, despite every possible doubt, she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading— this is my very first attempt to write a FF in english (I write in Italian since 2006)


End file.
